


Just a day in the pregnancy

by csrugbyworld (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Series: Jules and Alicia [2]
Category: French Rugby RPF, Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/csrugbyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the tin says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a day in the pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> It was written over a year ago, after reading a mpreg fic. Then, my headcanon was that Morgan was the only man who could get pregnant, so he has to hide. I don't really remember how and why he could get pregnant, but that's not the point. I won't rewrite all the other stuff i wrote at this time to adjust to how I would write now. In the end, I quite like this universe like that.

« Oh god, I hate that fucking big belly! Nothing suits me for fuck’s sake!” Morgan groaned as he tried to put on some jeans. Julien laughed from the bathroom.

The baby was due in October, they were in August only. Morgan had stopped playing right after the Top 14 finale, had said no the XV for “personal reasons” and had spent the summer hiding in their house, Julien’s father’s or his parents’. Thankfully, they had a pool and Morgan spent most of his time in there. The fact that the belly felt lighter in the water helped.

Julien, him, had retired, had played his last game with the ASM on the day on the finale. They had won which was even better. End his career on a high was the last thing he had wished from Rugby. Especially after ending his international one on such a low: a coach he couldn’t find the strength the like and a disastrous Six Nations. Only good thing about it was that he had left before it got even worse.

“Only two months left and you’ll be as skinny as before!” Julien passes his head through the door, laughing.

“Skinny? Thank you very much but I have-had plenty of muscles before! You’re the one getting fat!” Morgan exclaimed right back at him. Julien stepped into the room, fastening his pants, ready for the new day. And he did have a hard time doing the button of his jeans. He was following Morgan’s food cravings and he had put on some weight.

“This way, I’ll be training with you!” Julien told Morgan as he walked up to him. He stroked his belly through _his_ shirt, which was stretched as much as it could.

“You’ll have a baby to take care of!” Morgan was about to pout. “And Jules!”

“You’ll be taking care of her too and we can both be there for Jules.” Julien told him as he tried to kiss him. But Morgan turned his head and his lips only met his cheekbone.

“Oh god, yes, I will, but …” He moaned as he felt Julien’s scent, as he felt his hands on his body, as he felt his hot breath against his skin.

“But nothing. We’ll be taking care of this wonderful little family together, we’ll be training together because I do have some pounds to lose and I do want to see my abs again. We’ll go through all of that together.” This time, he found Morgan’s lips. He pushed him back gently against the wall, slowly kissing the life out of him. Nibbling his lips, making them part, biting gently his tongue before ravishing his mouth the way they both liked.

When Morgan broke the kiss, they were both panting. “Oh fuck, we have things to do…” He groaned.

“Oh they can wait… Anyway, I’m the one to have things to do, you can lounge around the house all day long if you feel like it…” Julien said lowly, closing the space between them.

“Mmh… Put that mouth to better use, like on mine again.” Morgan said as he captured Julien’s lips, pushing against him, grabbing his arms tightly. He bit the lower one before opening his mouth and welcoming Julien’s tongue in once more.

He pushed Julien off him, breaking the kiss, he pushed him back on the bed. If he didn’t have such a big belly, he’d be jumping on top of him, straddling him and taking his clothes off in a matter of seconds. But the belly was there. And that took all sexy thoughts off his mind. He pushed his shirt back around his belly. Julien had started to take it off, his hands roaming on his skin. It had been such a great feeling but thinking he couldn’t even see his dick anymore wasn’t such a great one.

“Sorry, I don’t feel like it anymore.” He said simply, turning his head away and starting to make his way out.

“Okay, no problem… Er, are you alright?” Julien was frowning, worried. He watched him get out of the room quickly. Well, as quickly as he could.

“Yes, I _am_ alright! You ask me that every minute of every day, it hasn’t changed since five minutes ago! And the five before!” Morgan yelled from the hallway. He wasn’t feeling alright, he wanted his abs back, his sexy muscled back, he wanted jeans to fit perfectly and mold his ass in such a way Julien couldn’t resist him, he wanted to be in Julien’s arms again, feel him against his body, not with that fucking belly between the two of them. He was tired of being spooned in the night, he was tired of not being able to bend down, he was tired of having to pee ten times an hour, he was tired of not getting out of the house, he was tired of not living. 


End file.
